Gosalyns New Love.
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When Alex breaks up with her. She falls in love with Louie when he and he family move to St. Canrad.


                             Gosalyns New Love

                       Gosalyn comes walking in, throws her bag on the floor and slams the door.

 "Gosalyn! Don't slam the door!" Drake yelled  

 "I don't care dad!" She yelled. She cried up to her room.

Melody was standing there with a frown on her face.

"Mel What happened with Gos?" He asked.

 She took a deep breath.

"Alex just broke up with her today after school."

 Drakes' mouth hit the floor. "What? Why? What happened?" 

She sighed. "He just said that he needed space." 

Drake gritted his teeth. 

"Thanks Melody." 

She nods and walks out the door.

"Poor kid!"

He walks up to her room.

"Gos can I come in?"

She was crying really hard. So he just went in. He sat down on her bed next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" 

He rubs her back.

She sits up. "Alex broke up with me today. He just said that he needs space. Is there something wrong with me? I don't get it. What did I do?" She started to cry again.

"Oh honey there's nothing wrong with you. These things just happen." Drake said.

"He was my first love dad. I thought that we was going to be together for ever!"

She laied her head down on his shoulder. 

Drake just listened to her talk.

Back in Duck Burgh

"Boys we're moving." Donald said.

"What? Where are we moving too?" Louie asked.

"St. Canard."

The boys all look at each other.

"St. Canard? Where is that at?" Huey asked.

Donald shrugged. 

"Oh great. We're moving to a place where you don't know. This is just perfect!" Dewey said.

Louie gets up. "Well come on bros. We have to start packing."

They all get up and walk up to their room. 

"Man this whomps! Moving away from Duck burgh." Dewey said.

"Tell me about it! Leaving everything we know. To live in a place where we don't know where the heck it is!"

Huey throws all of his hair products in a box.

"But there's nothing we can do." Dewey said.

"I know so we have to live with it!" Huey sighed.

"Man it's going to be so weird not sleeping in this room anymore." 

Louie took one last look at the room.

They walk down the stairs.

Back in St. Canard.

Gosalyn is at school.

"The one good thing about being in school. Is that I'm totally Alex free."

She opened her locker and saw all of her pics of Alex and her in there. She quickly grabbed them and ripped them in little pieces. And she broke down crying.

Melody sat down next to her.

"You know what will cheer you up? A big bowl of double chocalte chip cookie dough ice cream!"

Gosalyn laughed. 

"Yeah and I need to look through all my stuff. Make sure I don't have anything that belongs to Alex."

Back in Duck burgh

"Okay is everything ready?" Donald asked.

Dewey closed the truck.

"Yup. Everything is settled."

Donald starts the car and drives away.

"Hey Uncle D. didn't you say that Launch Pad lives in St. Canard now?" Dewey asked. 

"I think he does." Donald said.

"Then why don't you give him a call."? Dewey said.

"I think I will." Donald said.

"Ask him if it will be alright if we stop by for awhile." Dewey said.

He grabs his cell phone and calls him.

"Hey Launch Pad this is Donald. And I was wondering if we could get together sometime."

-On the other line.

"Sure Donald. I live at 537 Avian Way. Drop by anytime." 

"Thanks we'll be there sometime between 5 or 6 tonight."

"Okay see you then."

They hang up.

Later that afternoon.

Drake comes walking down the stairs.

"So D.W. how is Gos doing?" Launch Pad asked.

"Oh she's still pretty broken up about it. If I could get my hands on that Alex." He said.

Launch Pad laughs. "Yeah I know. But his sister is probably taking care of that."

Drake looked at him. "Sister? What sister? Alex doesn't have any sisters L.P." 

Launch Pad has a confused look on his face.

"I saw him at the mall one day. With a girl who he said was his sister Jenny."

Drake's face turned bright red.

"You mean to tell me that Alex cheated on my baby girl? Oh he's a dead man!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"If that's Alex. He better start running!"

Launch Pad answered the door.

"It's not Alex. It's Donald and the boys."

"Good. Cause if that's Alex." Drake said.

They come in.

"Drake this is Donald and his nephews Huey, Dewey, Louie!"

Drake said hi to them.

"Alex better make sure that I don't see him!" Drake said.

They sat down on the couch.

"Don't mind him. His daughter's boyfriend just broke up with her yesterday."

"Oh that's too bad." Donald said.

Drake was walking around in a circle.

"She's been up stairs in her room since it happened. I'm really worried about her. I'm going to try to make her go come down here." 

He goes to her room.

"Gos why don't you come down for awhile?"

She was in her bed.

"Why bother? It's not I have a life now." She pulled the covers over her head.

Drake pulled them off.

"We have company over right now. So you have 10 minutes to get up and come down. Before I drag you're tail feathers down!"

Drake walks out; Gosalyn just lies in bed and sighs.

Drake walks down the stairs and shrugs.

"She still thinks that the world as we know it is over. There's no use to get out of bed. I told her that she has 10 minutes to come out of bed and come down and say hi." 

"So she's taking it pretty hard." Donald said.

Drake laughed.

"That's just saying it mildly. She's broken up about it. I've never seen her this upset!" Drake said.

Louie looked around and saw the #1 Sludge Master comic.

"Whoa! The Sludge Master comic book # 1!" Louie said in amazement.

Louie is just about to pick it up.

"Whoa! I wouldn't touch that if I was you!" Drake said.

"Why not?" Louie asked.

"That's Gosalyns pride and joy. If she saw you touching it. You wouldn't have any hands left." Drake joked.

Louie laied it backs down very slowly.

Just then Gosalyn comes down. She's wearing a pink and purple tank top with #1 on it, baggy jeans.

Drake gasps and goes over to Launch Pad.

"Launch Pad is the world ending? Gos is out of bed! She's alive!" 

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Funny dad. That's real cute." 

Louie turns around and his mouth hits the floor. 

Drake walks up to her.

"I'm glad that you decided to join the land of the living again Gos." Drake joked.

"Any ways this is Donald and his nephews Huey, Dewey, Louie." 

She waved to them.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Sorry if I'm not a great talker tonight. My boyfriend and I just broke up yesterday." She sniffed.

She sat on the couch.

"It's ok." Louie said.

She put on a fake smile.

"So where are guys from?" Drake asked. 

He was standing behind Gosalyn.

"Duckbugh sir." Dewey said.

He nodded.

The phone rang.

"Oh that might be Alex!" Gosalyn yelled.

She ran to the phone.

Drake just shook his head.

"Hello? Oh hi Honk. No no it's not that. I thought that you were Alex. Yeah I know. Wishful thinking I guess. So what's up? Um hold on I'll ask. Hey dad. Can I go over to Honkers house for dinner tonight?" 

Drake was pleased to see her wanting to go out for a while.

"Sure Gos!" He replied.

"Okay Honk I'll be over ASAP. Okay? Cool. See you then."

She hangs up.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys. And I'll see you later dad, LP." 

She got her shoes on and walked out.

Drake smiled.

Louie was worried was Honker her boyfriend?

"Who's Honk?" He asked.

"Honker is her best friend since she was 9 yrs old."

Louie sighed.

The next day

Louie is looking for a park. So he can play basketball. He sees Gosalyn playing. He walks up to her. And it startles her.

She jumped 4 feet in the air.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Louie laughed.

"You didn't scare me." She said.

Louie raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay so you scared me. So sue me!" She joked.

He walks up to her. And watches her shoot the hoops.

"Wow! You're very good player!" Louie said.

She laughs. "Thanks. I'm the schools star player on the girls basketball team."

"Really that's so cool! What do you say we play a little one on one?" Louie said.

He took the ball from her.

"Alright." She said.

They start playing.

3 hours later they stop.

"Wow! That's was some game!" Gosalyn said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah and it's a tie! I don't think that I can play anymore." He clasped on the ground.

"Man I haven't played that hard in a long time. Alex always gave up the first 5 minutes of the game." She laughed.

Louie got up and dusted himself off.

"So you want to walk around a little or get something to eat?" Louie asked.

Gosalyn looked at him.

"Hold on. Let me catch my breath!" She said.

She was breathing hard.

"I am kind of hungry. So let's go eat some grub!" She grabbed her skateboard and waited for Louie.

They walked to Apple Bees 

"Man Louie you're a good player too!" Gosalyn said.

"So are you."

She blushed.

"Would you mind if I ask you something?" Louie asked.

"Sure Louie what's on you're mind?" She said.

"Why did you and Alex break up?"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know. He just said that he needs space." 

Louie gulped.

"Oh that's not good." He said.

Gosalyn looked down at the menu.

"I know. There was no sign. It just came out of nowhere! A total shock to me." She said.

He looked at her.

"What was he like? What did he look like?" Louie asked.

She giggled.

"Well aren't we the nosy one. Well Alex was a preppy one. You know the looks."

Louie sighed.

"Ha. The preppy ones. Where did you meet him at?"

Gosalyn looked at him.

"He was the pizza delivery person."

Louie laughed.

"You went out with the pizza boy!"

She threw a French fry at him.

"But seriously Gos. You're lucky that you got out of that when you did." Louie said.

She looked at him quiz.

"Whys that?" She asked.

"Well you do know what's going to happen when he gets older don't you?" 

Gosalyn laughs.

"Yeah he'll be a rich famous movie star good-looking." 

Louie laughed.

"In his dreams. He'll be fat, ugly, and bold. And he'd be begging you to go back out with him. But you'll say no." 

Gosalyn cracked up laughing.

"Thanks Louie. I needed a good laugh." 

"No problem Gos!" He replied.

After a while Gosalyn starts to look for a clock.

"What time is it? Do you know?" She asked.

Louie looked at his watch.

"It's 6:30."

She gasped.

"Did you say 6:30?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh man! I'm going to be grounded for life again! I was supposed to be back home an hour ago! I have to go! Thanks for the game and lunch Louie!"

She took a last sip out of her mountain dew and raced to the door.

He chuckled.

"Nice spending time with you too." He said.

He paid the bill and got up and left.

Back at the Mallards home.

Gosalyn was sneaking back in. She was almost to the stairs.

"Ahem!" Drake said behind her.

She was startled.

"Dad!"

"And where have you been young lady?"

"Dad, I am so sorry I'm late. I was just playing some hoops then Louie showed up. And we played a little one on one. It lasted for 3 hours. Then we went to Apple BEES for something to eat and…."

"So you went out on a date with Louie? And you didn't tell me?"

"Dad! It wasn't a date. We just got hungry and decided to go and eat. That's it!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure. What ever you say Gos."

She threw a dirty look at him.

"It wasn't a date. We're not like that. We're just friends. Come on I just broke up with Alex. I'm not ready to start dating yet."

She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Drake shook his head.

"It seems like the old Gosalyn is back." He thought to himself.

Back with the boys.

"And where have you been young man?" Donald asked.

"Just out Uncle D." Louie said.

"Well it's time for dinner so wash up and come down for dinner."

"I'm not hungry Uncle D."

He sat down on the couch and watched TV.

The next afternoon Louie and his brothers are going to Gosalyns house.

"Hi boys. Come on in. Gosalyn is in the living room." Launch Pad said.

They walked in and saw Gosalyn with Honker.

"Hi Gosalyn." They said.

Gosalyn turned around.

"Oh hi guys. This is my best bud Honker Muddle Foot. Honker these are the guys I told you about." 

They waved to each other.

Louie sat down next to Gosalyn.

"That was fun yesterday Gosalyn." Louie said.

Gosalyn smiled.

"Yeah it was. We should defently do it again sometime." 

Honker turned to her.

"How about tomorrow?"

Gosalyn was shocked.

"That might be some fun. This time I'll beat you!" She said.

They continued to watch TV.

2 hours later. Honker and Huey and Dewey left.

Gosalyn and Louie were talking in the living room. Drake was watching them in the kitchen.

"So anyways Alex was such a big baby! I would just lightly tap him on the shoulder. And he'd be like 'ouch. Now I'm going to have another bruise.' Tell me something does this hurt?"

She hit him on the shoulder.

Louie laughed.

"No. It doesn't hurt."

She laughs too.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"So tell me Gos how long did you and the pizza boy go out?"

Gosalyn sighed.

"2 yrs. 2 yrs too long. Now that I think about it."

Louie was puzzled he thought that she was crazy about him.

"Why do you say that?"

Gosalyn took a deep breath.

"Well he was my first love you know. And I was trapped in that stupid love bubble you know. I never told anybody about this. But he'd hardly be home when I called him on his days off."

Louie gulped.

"Here's a thought. And if I'm crossing any line. I give you permission to smack me upside the head okay. But have you ever thought that he was cheating on you? Okay you can smack me now!"

Gosalyn just froze. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

She took a deep breath.

"Now that I think about it Louie. It wouldn't surprise me if he did. We went to different schools. So anything is possible. It would make sense though."

Louie looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Gosalyn sighed and walked up to window.

"I never told anybody about this either. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this stuff. But um one time I went to surprise him at his school. There was this one chick that was all over him. I confronted him about it. He was like oh I'm over reacting. We're just friends. Don't you trust me?"

Louie looked at her.

"Personally I don't see why anybody would want to cheat on you."

She blushed.

"Okay enough talk about Alex. It seems like that's all we've been talking about lately. So tell me about you."

"Well I just moved here from Duck Burgh with my bros and uncle D. I love to read comic books. And play sports." 

"That's cool. So what do you say we play a little one on one again."

"Sounds good to me!" Louie said.

"Keen Gear! I'll be right back. I just have to tell my dad that I'm leaving. Then we can go."

She walks up and opens the door. It hit Drake on the beak.

"Ouch!" Drake said.

Gosalyn looked behind the door and saw her dad on the floor.

"Dad! I'm so sorry! But was you ease dropping on us?"

"No. I was just washing the door that's all."

Gosalyn laughed.

"That was a little fast. But oh well. Anyways Louie and I are going to play some hoops. I'll be back in a couple of hours ok."

Drake raised his eyebrow.

"Okay Gos. Have fun!" He teased her.

"Dad! We're just friends." She laughed and walked out.

She sat down on the couch and put her shoes on.

"Okay Louie let's go!" 

She grabbed her skateboard and they were off.

Drake walks in the living room.

"Boy she sure jumped back in the world of the living all of a sudden." He laughed.

On the court.

"Okay Louie let the games begin!" 

She bounced the ball to him.

Just then Alex and his come walking by.

"Hey Alex isn't that Gosalyn over there?"

Alex turns around.

"Why yes it is!"

"And who is that guy that's with her?"

Alex's face turned bright red.

"I don't know."

He walks up to them.

"Hey you! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Alex yelled.

Gosalyn and Honker turned around.

"Is that the pizza boy Gos?" Louie asked.

Gosalyn nodded and was almost in tears.

"I thought so."

He turns to Alex.

"She's not yours anymore! So if you don't mind we're in a middle of a game." Louie said.

"Oh yeah! Well who are you anyways?" Alex asked.

"The names Louie Duck. My family just moved next door to Gosalyn."

Alex slugs him in the stomach.

Gosalyn runs to Louie.

"Louie are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Never better." He said in pain.

She got up and walked up to Alex.

"Why did you do that Alex? Remember you broke up with me." 

Alex looked her in the eyes.

"What are you telling me? That you have feelings for this loser?"

Gosalyn looked at him then at Louie.

"I'm not sure Alex. But what I do is that. Ever since you broke up with me. I was staying in my room. I was a mess. I didn't think that it was worth living. And thank gosh Louie showed up. He showed me that the world isn't going to end just because some jerk like you broke up with me."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm out of here!"

He walks away.

She turns and walks over to Louie. She bends down.

"Louie I'm so sorry about that."

He looks in her eyes.

"It's okay Gos. I'll be fine. He's not that cute though."

She laughed.

"There's the laugh I love so much."

She blushed.

He sat up and kissed her.

12 secs later they pull apart.

"Gos I'm so sorry. It wouldn't happen again. You can smack me now."

He looked at her. But to his surprise she was smiling.

"It better happen again."

She helped him up.

He looks at her.

"Gosalyn would you that is if you would like to be my girlfriend? If you don't I completely understand."

She smiled at him.

"I love to Louie. But can we keep this a secret for a while. I mean I don't want people to think that I'm that way you know."

Louie nodded.

"Well I better be going home now. My dad wouldn't be so easy on me like he was last night." 

"I'll walk you home."

Louie grabbed her hand and they walked home.

At her house.

"Thanks for the game Louie." She said.

"No problem Gos. I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

She nods. 

"Okay talk to you later then."

He kisses her again and turns the other way and walks away.

Gosalyn sighs and walks in.

"So how was the game Gos?" Drake asked.

"It was great. Just great!" She said.

She giggled.

Drake looked at her for a minute.

"And Louie?"

She giggled again.

"Just great."

She hummed and walked up to her room.

Drake scratched his head.

The next afternoon Gosalyn is sitting on the couch watching TV. When the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" She ran to the phone knocking Drake and Launch Pad to the floor.

"Hello? Hi Louie what's up? (laughs) Oh that's sounds very exciting. Yeah pretty much same over here. Are you feeling any better since yesterday? That's good. I know I said this a thousand times before. But I am so sorry about what happened. Alex is such a jerk. (laughs) Louie! That's not very nice. Yeah sure you guys can come over this afternoon. I'm not doing anything today. (laughs) Okay sees you then. Bye."

She hangs up. 

Drake and Launch Pad just looked at her.

"What? Haven't you ever seen somebody talk on the phone before?"

She walked in the kitchen.

"What was that all about DW?" Launch Pad asked.

Drake shrugs. 

"The old Gos is back!" He joked.

The doorbell rang. 

"Who could that be?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn ran out of the kitchen knocking them down again.

"I'll get it!" She yelled.

She ran to the door. And stopping to make sure she looked all right.

She opened the door.

"Hi guys!"

The boys walk in.

Louie is about to kiss her but then stops and just pats her on the back.

Gosalyn blushes.

"What?" Louie asked his brothers.

They walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

Drake walks in.

"Oh hi boys. How's you're Uncle doing?" He asked.

"Oh he's fine. He's still unpacking" Dewey said.

Drake nodded.

"That's good. Gosalyn remember that before you make any plans. You and Honker still have to work on you're project. And that has to be done before school tomorrow."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad."

Drake walked in the kitchen.

They watched TV.

Gosalyn and Louie were making comments about that show.

"The blob ate everybody." The man from the TV said.

"Even Mark?" The lady said.

"He said it ate everybody stupid!" Gosalyn and Louie yelled.

"Man didn't he just say that it ate everybody?" Louie asked.

"Yeah he did. That lady is so stupid!" Gosalyn said.

They both laugh.

The phone rings and Drake answers it.

"Hello? Oh hi Honker. Just a minute. Gosalyn phone!"

"Keen Gear!" She said.

She walked up to the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Honk. You want to do it now? But I have company over? Yeah you're right if we don't work on it now. It's never going to be finished. Yeah I'll be over in a couple of minutes. See you then." She hangs up.

"Sorry about that guys. But homework calls."

They get up and say their good byes. Gosalyn sat down putting on her shoes.

Louie bent down to kiss her but he stops again. 

"I think I dropped a penny or something."

Gosalyn shakes her head.

Drake looked at her.

"What? We're just friends dad."

She lied but she its too early to tell anybody about it. Because of the whole Alex ordeal.

She grabbed her books and walked out.

Drake just chuckled.

The next day Gosalyn and Honker walk over to the boys house before school starts.

"Man I didn't think we was ever going to get that project done!" Gosalyn said.

"Yeah I know."

They walk up to the door.

"Hey kids. Come on in. The boys are still getting ready." Donald said.

They walk in, put their book bags down.

"Whoa! This place seems a lot bigger outside." Gosalyn said.

Just then the boys come walking out.

"Dewey! That was my coral you ate." Huey said.

"Too bad! I didn't see you're name on it." Dewey replied.

Louie just rolled his eyes and sees Gosalyn he got a big grin on his face.

She waves to him.

"So are you guys ready?" Donald asked.

"Yup! Let's go." Dewey said.

They walk out. Louie and Gosalyn are holding hands. Until Honker noticed it.

They quickly pull apart and laugh nervously.

They arrive at school and one of Gosalyns friends come up to her.

"Hey Gos! I am so sorry to hear about you and Alex. I thought that you two was going to be together forever."

Louie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know. So did I. But hey these things happen you know. I'm doing better now. It was just time to move on I guess. It mostly took me by surprise."

Her friend grabbed her hand.

"Come on. You want to get the good seats in class don't you?"

Gosalyn looked back and smiled at Louie. He smiled back and waved.

At Lunch Time Gosalyn is looking for the boys. She saw them and waved them down.

"Guys! Over here!" She yelled.

Louie smiled and they walked up to her.

Dewey sat next to Gosalyn. Which Louie didn't like.

Gosalyn shrugged and smiled.

"So how's you're day going so far?" Honker asked.

"It's okay I guess." Dewey said.

"So Gos you're still planning to come over sometime this week. So we can start on the project for Sci-Fi class right?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn laughed.

"Like I have a choice with my dad."

Honker laughed.

"You're right."

Her friend comes walking by.

"Oh my gosh Gosalyn. Please don't tell me that it's true. That you and Alex broke up. Oh you must be devastated! He was so cute! I still can't believe it!"

Louie gritted his teeth and thought. 

"Man was he some movie star around here or something? He didn't look that great to me!"

Gosalyn noticed her he was acting, smiled.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Misty. But it is true. We did break up. I was hurt when it happened. It was time to move on." She shrugged.

"Good. Now I'd like you to meet somebody." 

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who?"

"Oh you'll just love him! His name is Chris. He's in my English class."

Louie was getting jealous now.

"Oh there he is! Chris over here!"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Misty no please! I'm not ready to start dating somebody yet. I just broke up with Alex. Give me a little time to be myself!"

But it was too late. Chris was walking up to her. He's a football player.

"Chris I would like you to meet Gosalyn Mallard."

"It's nice to meet you Gosalyn."

"Its nice to meet you too Chris."

She scratched her head and looked over at Louie.

"Now that you two have been introduced. Why don't you get to know each other? Go on!" 

Misty pushed them along.

Gosalyn turns back and looks at Louie again. He's very jelouse now.

"Oh I just know that those two will hit off! Don't you think Louie?"

Louie gritted his teeth.

"Oh I don't know. Gosalyn said that she isn't ready to start dating yet. And I think you should respect her feelings."

Misty laughed.

"Oh what do you know? This is just what she needs to forget about Alex."

Louie rolled his eyes. And thought "And what am I chopped liver or something?"

The bell rings

"Well see you guys later."

Misty got up and walked away.

"Well come on bros we have to go to class." Dewey said.

Louie looked over to see if he could see Gosalyn anywhere.

"But what about Gosalyn? She might come back here. And look for us!" 

Honker looked at Louie.

"Oh don't worry about her Louie. She'll be fine. She's probably at class already."

"See Lou she'll be fine. Why are so worried about her anyway?" Huey asked.

"Uh no reason. I just that it would be nice if we waited for her."

They dragged him along.

They see Gosalyn and Chris talking by her classroom.

"I'll wait for you by your locker after school ok?" Chris said.

"Okay that is good." She said.

He walked away.

After school Louie walks to Gosalyns locker but he doesn't see her.

Then he saw her talking to him outside.

They say good-bye and go their different ways.

She runs up to catch up with the boys.

"Hey guys wait up!" She yelled.

She caught up with them.

"Hey Gos you kind of left us there today at lunch." Dewey said.

Gosalyn laughed.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry about that. Misty just wanted me to meet Chris."

Louie looked at her.

"Oh yeah. How is Chris anyways?" Huey asked.

Gosalyn shrugged.

"What can I say? He's a very nice guy. He's just not my type I guess."

Louie jumped.

"Yes! I mean oh that's too bad. Maybe there's somebody better for you out there."

"Yeah maybe." Gosalyn giggled.

They walk home. Gosalyn walks into her house, slams the door.

"Dad, I know. Don't slam the door. I'm sorry." Gosalyn said.

She walked in the living room and saw Donald.

"Oh hello Mr. Duck." She said.

"Hi Gosalyn. Schools over with already? I better head home. The boys are probably wondering where I am. It was talking to you Drake." Donald said.

Donald got up and walked out.

"So Gosalyn how was you're day?" Drake asked.

"Oh you know. Same old boring stuff."

She put her book bag down and sat on the couch and watch TV. 

Just then there was somebody at the door.

"I'll get it!" 

She ran to the door knocking them down again.

"Louie?"

She opened it and it was Chris.

"Oh hi Chris. What are you doing in this neck of the neighborhood?"

Chris laughed.

"Can I come in?"

Gosalyn laughed.

"Oh sure. Come on in."

He walked in and she looked around to see if she could see Louie anywhere.

They walk to the living room and Drake is standing up.

"Ahem. Gosalyn wouldn't you like to introduce me to your little friend here?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Dad this is Chris. Chris this is my dad Drake Mallard."

They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mallard." Chris said.

"It's nice to meet you too Chris."

Gosalyn dragged him in the living room.

"I'm sorry about my dad Chris." She laughed.

Chris laughed.

"It's okay."

They sat on the couch.

"So Chris you never told me why you're here in this neck of the neighborhood anyways."

He looked in her eyes.

"You told me that if I was ever in the neighborhood that I should stop by."

Gosalyn laughed.

"Oh yeah that's right I did didn't I."

He looked in her eyes again.

"Gosalyn would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Gosalyn froze.

"Oh sorry Chris. But I'm just getting over a nasty break up. I'm not ready to start dating yet." 

He sighed.

"I understand."

Just then somebody else was at the door.

"Gosalyn aren't you going to get it?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn was too busy talking to Chris.

"I'll get it." Drake said.

It was Louie on the other side.

"Oh hi Louie! Come on in. Gosalyn is in the living room."

Louie walked in and heard Gosalyn laugh.

They turn around and saw him. Gosalyns face lit up.

"Louie!" 

She got up.

"Louie this is Chris. Chris this is Louie."

"It's nice to see you again Louie." Chris said.

"Hmm. you too. Well Gos I didn't know that you had company over. So I'm going to go home." Louie said with an attitude.

"What?" She asked.

He stormed out.

"Um excuse me for a minute Chris." 

She laughed nervously, ran to catch up with Louie.

"Louie! Wait up!"

She caught him.

"What is you're problem Louie?" She yelled at him.

Louie took a deep breath.

"Do you really want to what's wrong?"

"Yes I do! Now please tell me!"

Louie gave her a dirty look.

"First I have to combat against your wonderful ex boyfriend Alex. Who everybody seems to just love. Now I have to compete against you're friend Misty's friend Chris. Maybe this whole thing was just a big mistake!"

Gosalyn was shocked.

"I did not tell you that you had to compete against them. Or do you ever have to. The only reason why they think that way about Alex. Is because I lied and told him what a great boyfriend he was."

Louie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah what ever Gos."

Gosalyn saw red in her eyes.

"Oh really Louie. Well maybe you're the one who isn't ready for a relationship. I told you day 1 that most of my friends are guys. And that they don't mean anything to me. Maybe you're right about this thing being a mistake. So as from this moment we're done. Don't think about calling me anymore!"

"Good!"

Gosalyn looked in his eyes.

"I'm so glad that we're done. Now go home!"

She ran inside and slammed the door on Louie.

"Well I'm not going to feel sorry for myself like with what I did with Alex." She thought to herself.

She walked in the living room and sat next to Chris.

"Chris you know what? I change my mind. I would love to go out with you sometime."

Chris got a big grin on his face.

"Really? That's so cool. How about this Friday night?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great it's a date then."

Chris got up and walked out.

"Oh man what did I just do?"

Drake comes walking in.

"Did I hear you right? You're going out on a date?"

Gosalyn sighed.

"Yeah dad. It's true!"

Drake got a big grin on his face.

"This is just what you need to forget about Alex."

She put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The next morning Gosalyn and Honker are walking to school.

"Gos shouldn't we wait for the boys to get here?" Honker asked.

"Nope not today. They know the way." 

Gosalyn didn't feel like seeing one of them today.

"Oh alright." Honker said.

They kept walking.

Back with the boys.

"Man where are they? We're going to be late for school." Dewey said.

Huey was looking out the window.

"I don't see them!"

Dewey walked to the phone.

"I'm going to call them right now. And see what's going on."

Louie was just sitting watching TV with a frown on his face.

"Her boyfriend Chris probably picked them up today." He thought to himself.

Dewey calls.

"Hi Mr. Mallard. Isn't Gosalyn going to school today? No they didn't show up yet. They took off 10 mins ago! Are you sure? Okay thanks anyways. Bye." He hangs up.

Huey sat down on the couch.

"Well?"

"She already walked to school 10 mins ago. We have to hurry or we're going to be late."

They grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

They arrive at school and Gosalyn is talking to Chris by her locker.

They walked up to them.

"Gee thanks for calling and telling us that you're walking early today Gos. We really aperacte it." Louie said.

He didn't take his eyes off of Chris.

"Sorry about that guys. I had to do something. And I didn't know if I was going to be late coming to school. So I didn't want you guys to get in trouble."

Chris grabbed her hand.

"Come on Gos. I have to talk to the couch."

Gosalyn looked at him.

"So go ahead. You don't really need me to come along."

But he dragged her along anyways.

Louie and her exchanged dirty looks to each other.

At Lunch Louie sees Chris sitting next to Gosalyn.

They walk up to them.

"Hey guys mind if we sit her too?" Dewey asked.

"Sure. Have a seat. If you don't mind our love talk." Chris said.

Gosalyn looked up at Louie then back down at the ground.

She shivered when Chris said the "L" word.

They sat down.

"So what are you two going out now?" Huey asked.

Chris smiled.

"Yup. I don't know what made her chance her mind last night. But I'm glad that she did."

Gosalyn weakly smiled and went back to a frown and looked back down on the ground.

Honker could tell that something was wrong.

"Gos are you alright?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked up and before she could answer Chris answered for her.

"Of course she is. She's dating me. That would a smile on any girls face." 

He put his hand on her shoulder. 

Honker looked at Gosalyn then at Chris.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was asking Gosalyn."

Gosalyn looked at him.

"You okay Gos?" He asked.

"I told you she's fine. Aren't you sweetie!"

She looks at Chris then at Louie.

She nods.

"See I told you!" Chris said.

The bell rings.

He grabs her hand.

"Come on Gos!"

He dragged her along.

The boys look at each other.

"Man what a jerk!" Honker said.

"Yeah I know. She didn't answer the question she just nodded." Dewey said.

After School Gosalyn is standing by Chris.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said.

She nods.

"Great Later babe!" 

He kisses her on the cheek and gets on the bus.

She waves to him and as soon as the bus is gone. She wipes her cheek off.

"Ewww! I can't believe that he kissed me! Gross a rama!" 

She saw Honker and the guys.

"Hey guys wait up!"

Honker looked at her.

"Okay now that jerk Chris is gone. You can finally tell us the truth. Are you happy with Chris?" Honker asked.

She laughed nervously. 

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? Chris is a great guy."

"Gosalyn we've been friends since we was little kids. You don't have to lie to me. I know when you're not happy."

Gosalyn turned to him.

"Honker I'm fine. Everything is fine. Lets just drop that subject!"

She walked ahead of them.

Honker shook his head.

"Don't worry guys. I'll talk to her."

He ran up to Gosalyn.

She walks in her house and Drake was setting the table.

"Gos get in you're best outfit! We're having company over for dinner."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh is Morgana coming over?"

Drake laughed.

"I wish. But no it's Donald and the boys. Besides you know that Murgana and I broke up 3 months ago."

Gosalyn froze.

"Dad! No please uninvite them!"

She dropped her book bag and jumped up on him.

"Do you mind? But it's too late. They will be here over at 5. So get in you're best outfit."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, walked up to her room.

Dinnertime Gosalyn is sitting on the couch watching TV.

The doorbell rings

"Gosalyn could you get that? I'm getting a roast out of the oven." Drake called from the kitchen.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sure dad."

She got up and answered the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Duck. Dinner is just about ready." She smiled.

"Well don't we have good manners." Donald said.

"Thank you sir. And yes my dad taught me very well." 

She shot a dirty look to Louie.

 They're all at the table.

"So anyways Donald. My little Gosalyn has a date with Chris tomorrow night. It looks like she moved on from Alex." Drake said.

Gosalyn was playing with her food.

"Really that's so great Gosalyn. Does he go to you're school?" Donald asked.

Gosalyn wasn't paying attention.

"Gosalyn he's talking to you!" Drake yelled.

She jumped.

"Huh what?"

Drake looked at her.

"He asked you where do you and Chris meet?"

"Oh um my friend Misty introduced us together at school."

She looked up at Louie and he gave her a dirty look.

She looked back down at her food.

"Oh that's great! Where are you guys going?" Donald asked.

"I think we're going to a movie then out to dinner. At least that's what he told me that we're going to do. Like I have a say in what we do."

Drake looked at her.

"What do you mean honey? Of course you have a say in what you do."

Gosalyn chuckled.

"Yeah right. And I'm Astro Duck."

Louie finally spoke up.

"He's right Gosalyn. Heck if I was going out with you. I'd treat you like a princess. Why are you even going out with that jerk anyways?"

Dewey slugged him in the arm.

"Why did you do that Dewey?" Louie asked.

"It's none of you're business why she's going out with Chris."

Gosalyn laughed.

"It's okay Dewey. To tell you the truth. I don't know what I see in him. All I know is that he's got to better then my ex-boyfriend Alex."

Drake looked at her.

"You know Gos. You can always cancel the date if you want to. You can say that you're grounded for life for not cleaning up you're room." Drake said.

Louie lit up. "Oh please cancel the date!" He thought to himself.

"Oh I can't do that dad. That would just be rude. I already said yes. I can't turn him down the day before the date."

Drake shook his head.

"Since when do you care about being rude or not? I mean you're always got things you're way. You didn't care if you hurt anybody's feelings."

"Well that was before I got dumped. By the guy that I loved a lot. The old Gosalyn is gone. I'm a new person."

Louie got up.

"Um can I talk to you for a minute Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure Louie I guess."

They went to the other room.

"Look Gosalyn I know what you're doing. So you can just drop the act."

Gosalyn raised her eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about Louie? What act?" She asked.

"I know that you're just going out with Chris to get back at me."

Gosalyn laughed.

"Oh this is priceless! You really think that I'm going out with Chris to get back at you? Boy and I thought my dad had a huge ego."

She tries to walk by him but he grabs her hand.

"Look I can handle it if you don't want to go back out with him. But at least date somebody who will treat you right! I mean when you were dating me I never saw you not smile. And do you think that I'm the only one who wasn't noticed that since you started going out with Chris. That your sprit has dropped big time! Everybody has been seeing it. But if you're truly happy with Chris. Then I'll back off. But only if you look me in the eyes and tell me!"

Gosalyn looked him in the eyes.

"Louie! I can't do that. You're the one that was making something out of nothing. I told you that I couldn't handle jealousy. Did I tell you that you had compete against Alex or Chris? No I didn't. That was your own thinking! Not mine. And so what if I hadn't been myself for a while. So you can take you're opinion and shove it in you're beak!" 

She ran to her room.

Drake comes in.

"What did you say to my daughter?"

Louie just froze.

"I didn't do anything sir. We were just talking."

"Well you must have said something. She just ran to her room. Saying that all guys are jerks."

Louie sighed.

"All I told her was that I think that she needs to go out with somebody else then Chris."

Drake laughed.

"And let me guess. She didn't take it very well. She said that you don't know anything that you're talking about. And she told you where you can put you're opinion."

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Well when Gosalyn has a mind set on something. She doesn't let anything get in her way. Personally I'd rather see her date someone like you. She's been acting very down since she started seeing Chris. But when she was hanging out with you. She was like her old self again." 

He laughs and shrugs it off. And walks in the kitchen.

Louie got a big grin on his face.

"Well thanks for having us over Drake." Donald said.

They walked to the door.

"No problem Donald. I'm sorry Gosalyn wasn't in a very good mood today. But she's a teenager. You know how they get."

They both laugh.

Donald walks out.

Drake closes the door.

All of a sudden loud music comes from Gosalyns room.

"Gosalyn! Turn the music down!" He yelled.

She turned it down.

"Thank you!" He yelled.

In her room.

"Who does Louie think he is? Telling me whom I can or can't go out with! It's none of his business. I guess he forgot that he broke up with me. He wouldn't know romance if it bit him on the beak! But he sure is cute though. Aagh! Snap out of it Gos! Louie dumped you! I refuse to let any other guy ruin my life again. And I can't help it if most of my friends are guys. It's not like I'm dating all of them. He sure gets jealous real fast. And that's not good for a relationship. At least Chris shows his emotion to me. Even if it screwed up emotion. But hey it is something. Wait a minute think about Gosalyn. Chris isn't making you happy like Louie did. Louie is right. Man but Louie dumped me! That does it it's official. I'm going out with Chris tomorrow."

The next afternoon Gosalyn is standing by the window waiting for Chris to come over.

Drake comes along and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this Gos?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes No. I don't know. Maybe. Chris is a great guy. I'd give it a shot."

She put a fake smile on.

"Okay if you say so." Drake said.

Then a car pulled up and started honking.

"Gosalyn come on let's go!" Chris yelled from the car.

"Well I guess that's me."

She smiled faking. 

Drake kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a good time Gos!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not dating Mr. rude!" She thought for herself.

Back with the boys Louie is watching her get in his car from his window.

"I'm going to follow them!" He said.

He got up and walked out.

"Where's Louie going?" Dewey asked.

Huey just shrugged and they went back to watch TV.

Louie followed them to the movies. 

And Chris wasn't wasting anytime making his property.

He was making all the moves and saying the entire pick up lines.

Louie was just laughing at it.

"Oh there's no way Gos would fall for him now. She hates all that stuff."

And he was right she didn't. She kept pushing him off of her, rolling her eyes.

"You know what Gos? Your dad must be a thief. Cause he stole all the stars in sky to put them in you're eyes."

Gosalyn cracked up laughing.

"I never heard that one before." 

"Well you'll be hearing a lot more stuff like that now that you're dating me."

She thought to herself. "He must not hear of mouth wash. Cause his breath stinks!" 

Gosalyn turned to him.

"Oh really you don't say. Would you like a breath mint?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure? They're very good."

She waved them to him. 

"No that's ok. I'm fine."

She rolls hey eyes. "Great I'm stuck with Mr. Raunchy Breath for the night." She thought to herself.

She kept turning away every time he would talk to her.

Later that night they're at her house.

"Well Gos I had a great time tonight." Chris said.

She was looking all over.

"Yeah. It was fun."

She was holding her hand out.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her.

She just froze.

"Well good night Gos."

"Uh night Chris."

They waved and when he was out of sight. She ran in the house.

"Aagh! He kissed me again! Where's the mouthwash! I have his germs on my lips. Gross!"

She ran to the bathroom. Drake comes walking in.

"So I take it that you didn't have fun on you're date tonight?"

She gargled and spit. Looked up at him.

"Are you kidding me dad? All he did was make all the moves known to man. And the pick up lines on top of that. And it's pretty obvious that he's never heard of a breath mint or a toothbrush in his life. He really needed it tonight. I offered him one. But he refused. So I was stuck with Mr. Raunchy Breath for the night. I know all about him. But he doesn't know anything about me. He wouldn't let me say a word! I felt like I was dating Alex again! I tell you dad. I'm giving up on guys for awhile."

She was brushing her teeth now.

"Gross. He's still on me! I need a shower!"

She runs to her room and gets her pajamas.

She takes her shoes off and is about to head for the shower.

Drake laughs.

"Even Louie?"

She turned to him.

"What about Louie?"

He shook his head.

"You can't hide it from me kiddo. I saw the way that you two were acting around each other. Having "none dates" that you two were doing. You two was so obvious. That you had for feelings for each other. So just admit it! I know when you're lying to me."

Gosalyn looked at him.

"Okay I'll tell you everything you want to know. But first I need to take a shower. I still smell Chris's nasty cologne one me."

She walked up to the bathroom and started her shower.

Drake was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Louie. Gos is just taking a shower right now. She said that she smells like Chris. Hide! Until I tell you okay."

Louie nodded and hides in the kitchen.

30 mins later Gosalyn comes down the stairs in her pajamas on. Her hair is in a ponytail and she has slippers on.

"Okay now were where we?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn took a deep breath.

"Alright. I admit it! I had feelings for Louie once upon a time. It wasn't going to work with us. He's too jealous. He made perfectly clear that he wanted to end it. I was just bluffing him. He's the one that made the final descion. Not me. But I also admit that yes I do still have feelings for him. But there's nothing I can do about it."

She started crying and Drake hugged her.

"You know what I think. I think that you two should sit down and talk about this."

She looked up at him.

"You (sniff) really think so dad?" 

"Gos I don't think so. I know so!"

"Okay if you think so."

"Okay Louie you can come out now."

She starred at him.

"He's here? Now?" 

Drake laughed.

"Yup."

And with that Louie came walking out of the kitchen.

"Gos can we talk for a minute?"

Drake looked at his daughter.

"Gos let him in. He loves you. Well I'm going to the kitchen if you need me."

He walks away.

Louie gets down on his knees.

"Gosalyn I am so sorry about everything. It's just that you're my first love. And I don't want to lose you. And when everybody was talking about how great Alex was. I thought that they were trying to talk you into going back out with him. And I'm cool with all you're friends being guys. Really I am. I love you so much Gosalyn Mallard. Do you forgive me?"

There was an awful awkward long pause.

"Yes Louie I forgive you. And I would never consider going back out with Alex. Maybe when he first broke up with me I would. But not now. I love you too Louie!"

"Great!" 

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm.. Minty fresh."

Gosalyn laughed.

"I had to get the taste of Chris out of my mouth. I swear he never heard of a breath mint. And how come the people who have nasty breath never want a breath mint?"

Louie laughed.

"It's one of those great unknown mystery of life. Like how come only one sock comes out of the dryer?" 

Gosalyn laughed, yawned.

"Well Louie I need my beauty sleep. So I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Sounds good to me. We can play a little one on one again."

Louie kissed her and walked out.

The next morning everybody is at the park playing basketball.

"Everybody Gosalyn and I have an announcement to make." Louie said.

Everybody looked at them.

"We're going out." Louie said.

"Yeah so what's you're point? We already know that!" Dewey said.

"You guys known?" Gosalyn asked.

"Like duh! You two was so obvious. You guys gave us some clues. Like always looking at each other all the time. And playing basketball all the time. Can we just play basket ball now?" Huey asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Louie said.

He passed the ball to him and they continued to play.

The End!  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
